Star Struck
by JackOfTheBox
Summary: Au in which Levi is a rock/alternative singer, and Eren is an obsessive fanboy in love with his music. When Eren wins a contest and gets to meet Levi, well... Eren was not supposed to fall in love with Levi himself, and Levi was definitely not supposed to fall in love with Eren.
1. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Hey. Look, I'm not the best at this kind of thing, and by that I mean being original. Probably. I don't know if this has been done yet or not, but, hey, *shrug* whatever. Anyway, here goes. You know the usual. The disclaimer. I own nothing. Not any of the songs, not the characters. Just the plot. Got it? Great. Let's go!**

* * *

 ** _Eren's POV_**

Twenty-four year-old Levi Ackerman is one of the most popular singers. At least, I think so. So do my friends and just about everyone I know (Even though I live in a small town in the middle of Missouri). He didn't sing trashy pop music, or stupid country. He had more of a rock/alternative style. I like that kind of music, and my sister had asked if I'd heard of Levi. Mikasa, my sister, had shown me a picture of Levi. At first, I had thought Levi was some fake guy with a cushy lifestyle and music that made the whole genre look bad. I mean, _come on._ A hot French guy with nice clothes? I don't think so. But then I heard his music. My god, that boy can sing. Mikasa was obsessed, and pretty soon I was, too. He's got a great voice, and he's _gorgeous._ I've gotten into actual fights with Mikasa about whether or not Levi is gay. I vote for yes, she says no. I guess it doesn't really matter. Even if he came to our city to sing, I wouldn't get to meet him. But everyone's allowed to have their celebrity crush, right? I guess you could say that Levi's mine. I know everything about him. I suppose that's a little stalker-ish, but who cares? I would do _anything_ to meet Levi Ackerman. Ugh. I'm just a crazed fangirl, aren't I? Although I guess I'm a fan _boy…_

* * *

 ** _Levi's POV_**

I am one hundred percent done with fangirls. Can't I have just _one_ fanboy? All these contests for a chance to spend a day with me, and every time it's a fangirl who seems to think she can convince me to fall in love with her, and it's just not going to happen. All I want is one contest where I get to pick the winner. Someone I could pick for no reason and spend time with them. Who knows? Maybe I'd make a friend. Or maybe something more...

But no. Because Erwin, my stupid manager or agent or whatever you want to call him, says that we can't do that. I don't see why not. My friend Hanji thinks it's a good idea. Which, of course, means it's a probably a horrible idea. I should do it anyway, just to piss off Erwin. He's pretty annoying. "Levi, write a song" "Levi, you need to record a new album" Ugh. Like, lay off. Seriously.

 ** _Erwin's POV_**

Where is he? I can't find him anywhere. Levi really needs to stop wandering around the studio. He sits in a dark corner in some remote room in the building and wallows in his angst. It's annoying. Seriously. Of course, he's probably just waiting for me…

As I walk into the room we're supposed to be recording in, and of course Levi's sitting in my chair, looking as bored and angsty as always.

"Come on, Ackerman." I wave him out of the chair and he groans.

"I don't want to record your stupid song, Eyebrows." I try really hard not to roll my eyes. He's been like this a lot lately. I shove him towards the adjacent room.

"Don't call me that. And when will you learn that you have to do this if you still want to be a famous singer?" I close the door and sit in the chair. Through the glass, I see Levi sigh and put on his headphones. I turn on his microphone. His voice rings out.

"When will _you_ learn that I also want to have some kind of life?"

We have an argument like this everyday. He won't give it up. He wants a boyfriend, a life outside of his music. What he wants is possible, but... If he wants it, he has to be willing to throw away his musical career. He knows that, but he insists on being stubborn anyway. I sigh.

"I would love for you to have your little boyfriend, but unfortunately, you're not a big enough name for that yet." My words are sincere, but Levi rolls his eyes.

"For what? A relationship? I didn't think I had to be world famous for that." I sigh. Of course he doesn't get it.

"Look, can we argue about why you can't be openly gay yet later? You have a song to record." Levi looks away and I tense up, expecting him to fight back. But then he looks back and nods. I'm actually really surprised. I shrug and start up his music for him. Levi has problems working with his band, so unless it's a concert, we usually just pre-record his music for him. Right as he's supposed to, Levi takes a breath and starts to sing.

" _I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 _I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk a..._

 _My shadow_ _'s the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then i walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

 _Read_ _between the lines  
Of what's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone _

_I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk alone  
_ _I walk a..._

 _My shadow_ _'s the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then i walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I walk alone  
I walk a..._

 _I walk this empty street  
On the __Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

 _My shadow's the only one who walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone... _"

Levi finishes singing and opens his eyes. When recording, he has a habit of closing his eyes while he sings. If you watch closely, he does it sometimes at concerts, too. He sighs and takes off his headphones.

"Look," he says, "I know that was horrible, but can I go? I have something planned with Hanji." I sigh. Not only does he constantly think he has a terrible voice (which he doesn't), but he's made plans with his friend. She's not that bad, just a little odd. He hangs around her too much, I think. She'll infect him with her crazy ideas.

Levi rolls his eyes. He knows exactly what I think of Hanji.

We have a brief glaring match before I sighed again.

"Fine." I say. I made a deal with him. One song a day. Making him stay here and record another would break that deal. "Go hang out with your weirdo friend. You better watch it, though. You've had a lot of paparazzi lately. Hang out with her too much, and they'll start saying you're a couple." Hanji is not the kind of person Levi needs to be with, now or ever. Levi gives a half smile.

"I know. Haven't you heard? Apparently we're secretly engaged to be married and she's pregnant with my twin sons." His voice drips with sarcasm and humor. I chuckle.

"You and Hanji?" I say. "I don't think you'd last a day as a married couple." Levi has already started to leave.

"Who said I was talking about her?" He says. "According to the internet, she's got the twins and _you're_ my fiancé." He grins over his shoulder at me and leaves. I shake my head slightly and get to work editing his song.

 ** _Levi's POV_**

After I leave, I walk out of the building to find Hanji waiting for me. She runs over to me and hugs me. I shove her off. Hanji might be taller than me, but I'm stronger than her. She's grinning like an idiot. I sigh.

"What've you done this time?" She squeals and practically bounces.

"Okay, so you know that guy that Erwin talks to to set up those contests where the winner gets to do whatever it is? You know, like, meet you or whatever? Well, I talked to Erwin and got permission to talk to the guy and we set up a contest and-" Hanji pauses and takes a deep breath. "You get to pick the winner of this contest, so it can be anyone!" She's grinning like an idiot, and pretty soon I am too. This is what I've wanted, and she knows it.

"Hanji, you're great." I let her hug me and she squeals.

"I know!" I chuckle. Hanji can be pretty annoying, but sometimes she makes me laugh.

"So," I say. "What's the contest?"

"All they have to do," she says, "is write a song. Then you pick which one you like best."

"Sounds good." I say. Hanji grabs my hand and starts to drag me to her car. I, of course, protest.

"Han- Hanji! Hanji! Where are we going?!" We reach her car. She grins and shoves me inside.

"To go film commercials and take photos!" Hanji gets in the car.

"For what?" I ask. She has a problem with not finishing her sentences.

"For your contest, silly!" Hanji's grinning like an idiot and driving like an even bigger idiot. I sigh.

"Right..."

* * *

 **Could have been worse, I guess. Oh well. Review and all that. In case I didn't mention it earlier, I don't own Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams._ I only own the au and the plot. I guess. Ah, look at the time. Gotta blast, kiddos. Laters!**

 **~K**


	2. Stressed Out

**Sup gibblets? It's me. I really love this story omg. Anyways. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. Kewl. Moving on.**

 _ **E**_ ** _ren's POV_**

I'm sitting in my room, watching music videos of Levi. What better thing could I be doing? He's so handsome…

Mikasa bursts in. She runs over to me and nearly knocks me off my bed. She's grinning.

"What?" I ask. "What is-" Mikasa screeches before I can finish what I trying to say. She's bouncing on her feet. I toss my phone down on my bed. I stand and bounce with her.

"It's Levi, isn't it?" She nods and squeals. I screech with her and once we've gotten out our round of screaming, Mikasa takes a deep breath.

"He's holding a contest! You just write a song and video yourself singing it and send it in! He looks through all of them and whichever one he likes the best, gets to spend a whole day with him!" We squeal and she hugs me. "Oh, Eren, you've just got to do it! My voice is awful, and besides, you love him more than me." Clearly, it doesn't take much convincing for me to say yes.

"When's the deadline?" I almost have a panic attack when she says 'next Saturday'. But luckily, I wrote a song a little while back. It just needs some tweaking…

 ** _Armin's POV_**

For the past few days, my boyfriend of 3 years, Eren, has been absolutely obsessed with singing and recording and 'tweaking' a song for a chance to spend a day with his idol, Levi Ackerman. I guess I would be too, but I'm not that big of a fan. I'm more of a lover of classical music. Mozart, Beethoven... You know. Eren's music is alright. He calls his song 'Stressed Out'. I have to film him later this afternoon.

Please note: I only agreed to do this because I love him.

 ** _~Later in the afternoon~_**

 ** _Eren's POV_**

Ugh. I hate singing, really. Not because I don't like to, but because of my voice. But I really want to meet Levi, so… Here I am. Armin agreed to film it for me. I guess even if I don't win, at least Levi saw me sing or do anything really, at least once.

Waiting for Armin is killing me. Seriously. I just wish he would- the doorbell rings. _Armin._ I jump off my bed and almost run to the door. I fling it open and for a second, I'm disappointed. It's Marco. Not that he's a bad guy, but... well, I was expecting Armin. Also, if Marco's here, Jean's probably here. I really can't stand being around Jean right now.

"Where's Jean?" I ask. I really hope he says he's not here.

"Helping Armin." Marco smiles. I sigh.

"With one-? Never mind." I step aside. "Come in, then." Marco smiles even brighter.

"Okay." He walks in and sits on the couch. A few seconds later, Jean comes in, followed by Armin, who's thanking him for helping carry his books. Armin's holding his camera. I smile and take it from him.

"Hey." Armin smiles at me.

"Hey." He says. I kiss his forehead.

"Thanks for agreeing to film for me." I know Armin probably had some nerdy thing planned before I asked to film for me, but he said yes anyway. Armin shrugs.

"No problem." he says. "I love you."

"Love you too." I say. "But did you have to bring Jean?" Armin looks over to where Jean's sitting next to Marco and counting his freckles.

"Marco asked to come with me, and I said, 'Sure, why not?' but when Jean found out, he wanted to come too. You know that since they started dating Jean barely leaves Marco's side." Armin sighs. "He was at least being kinda helpful, Eren."

"I know, but... couldn't you have told Jean he couldn't come? He's going to laugh at me." I know Marco won't, but Jean totally will. Armin hugs me.

"No he won't." Armin says. "Since he started dating Marco, he stays by Marco all the time. Marco'll keep him under control, and anyway, Jean's nicer around Marco. You know that." Armin pulls out of our hug, and I kiss him gently. He wraps his arms around my waist and I move my hands up to hold his face. We stay like that for a few minutes, kissing, until Jean clears his throat. I break away from Armin and turn to Jean.

"What?" I'm kind of annoyed. I didn't invite him. What right does he have to tell me what to do?

"If you don't mind," Jean says, "I came to watch you sing, so if you and Armin could stop swapping spit for a second, that would be great." Marco looks at Jean.

"Jean!" He says. Jean turns to him and taps his nose.

"Yes, love?" Marco splutters. Jean smiles and kisses Marco. Marco moves his hands up to knot his fingers in Jean's hair. I roll my eyes.

"Hypocrite." I say. Jean doesn't stop kissing Marco, but he holds one hand out behind him and flicks me off. I roll my eyes again and turn back to look at Armin, who looks very awkward.

"Um," he says, tearing his eyes away from Jean and Marco to look at me. "Don't we have a song to film?" I nod.

"Yea. And I'd much rather be filming that then watching Jean force his tongue down Marco's throat." Jean flicks me off over his shoulder again. I scoff. "Shove it up Marco's ass." Jean finally breaks away from Marco to glare at me.

"Don't even start with me, Jaeger." Marco's buried his face in Jean's shoulder. He's not embarrassed by what I said, it's just that he never really kisses Jean in public, but when he does, Jean bruises his lips. Jean's always been a rough kisser (bad experiment in 9th grade).

"You're just mad 'cause I told you that you aren't allowed to have sex on my mom's new couch." I grin and shrug. "But Marco's car is outside. Just don't be loud enough that the camera picks up your moans." Jean stands.

"Go to hell, Jaeger." Jean's getting pissed, but he won't hit me. Not now. Not in front of Marco.

"I would, but I don't fancy seeing you there." Jean flicks me off yet again. I laugh. "You don't have any other comeback, do you?" Jean smirked.

"I do, but see this?" Jean holds up his pointer and ring finger, making him hold up four fingers. He keeps them up, and he walks towards the door. He stops next to me. "All four. Not just the middle." Marco stands and follows Jean out the door. I turn and follow them.

I scoff. Armin follows me. He brushes past me and starts to set up his stuff.

"What is it Eren?" Jean glances over his shoulder at me.

"There's no way you can fit all four."

"Way." Jean calls over his shoulder. "I've got a pretty great boyfriend." Marco gently bumps his shoulder into Jean's. Armin finishing setting up. He tells Jean and Marco to stay behind him.

"Now," he says. Armin points to a spot on the street in front of the camera. "Stand there and put your headphones in. We'll start our music at the same time, and when I point to you, start singing. 'Kay?" I nod and smile. He puts on his headphones and I put in my earbuds. We start our music, and when Armin points at me, I start to sing.

" _I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words  
I wish I some chords in an order that was new  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang_

 _I was told when I was older all my fears would shrink  
But now I'm insecure, and I care what people think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days  
When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're Stressed Out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days  
When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're Stressed Out_

 _We're Stressed Out_

 _Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young  
How come I'm able to identify where it's coming from?  
I'd make a candle out of it if I __ever found it  
Try to sell it, never sell out it, I'd probably only sell one_

 _It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,  
Same clothes, homegrown, a stone's throw from the creek we used to roam  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter  
_

 _My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days  
When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're Stressed Out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days  
When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're Stressed Out_

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, 'Wake up you need to make money'_

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, 'Wake up you need to make money'_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days  
When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're Stressed Out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days  
When our momma sang us to sleep, but now we're Stressed Out_

 _Used to play pretend, used to play pretend  
Money  
Used to play pretend  
Wake up you need the money_

 _Used to play pretend, used to play pretend  
Money  
Used to play pretend  
Wake up you need the money_

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, 'Wake up you need to make money'._"

I finish singing and open my eyes. I hadn't realized I'd closed them. Armin's staring at me. His face is open, full of love. I smile. He turns off his camera. He runs to me and kisses me quickly.

"Eren!" Armin says. "That was great! You're going to win that contest for sure!" I laugh.

"Well I'm glad you think so." I tell him. Armin turns and walks over to his stuff and starts packing up his things.

"I've got book club and then work today." He says. "So I'll try to work on it tonight and get it to you tomorrow." Armin finishes loading up his things into Marco's car and walks over to kiss me good-bye. He kisses me, and I kiss him back. It was supposed to be quick, but I decided I didn't want that. I pull Armin closer to me and he flicks his tongue against my bottom lip. I move my hands to his waist and slip my fingers under his shirt. Armin pulls away slightly with small whine.

"Eren..." he says, "I've got book club."

"Tell Marco to tell them you aren't coming." I go to kiss him again, but he stops me.

"I've got work right after." I roll my eyes. I try one last thing.

"My parents are out of town." Armin looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What about Mikasa?" I shrug.

"She's at Sasha's. They're having a sleepover and she went over like an hour ago." Armin sighs and kisses me.

"I'll come by later tonight, okay?" He says. I pout, but Armin holds firm. I realize that I'm not going to change his mind. I sigh.

"Okay..." Armin smiles. He turns and gets in the car with Marco. Jean doesn't go to book club and neither do I.

We watch them pull out of the driveway. Once they turn off the street, Jean pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket. He takes out two of them and holds one out to me. I take it and he pulls out a lighter. He lights our cigarettes. He holds his up to his lips and breathes in. I copy him.

"You know," Jean says, "if Armin finds out you smoke, it's all over over for you." I give a little laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose." I take a drag of the cigarette. "Does Marco know? That you smoke, I mean." Jean glances at me.

"Yeah." Jean chuckles. "In fact, I once caught him smoking one of those organic cigarettes." I cough at this, out of shock.

"Seriously?" I ask. Jean nods. "Wow." I say. "Your boyfriend is full of surprises." Jean smirks.

"You have _no_ idea." He says. We laugh, and finish smoking our cigarettes in silence.

 ** _~2 weeks later~_**

 ** _Levi's POV_**

"My god, these are awful." I'm sitting on the back porch of my house in Los Angeles, smoking a cigarette and watching every last one of the crappy music videos I got sent as part of the contest. I honestly didn't think I'd get this many. I've got five more left, and I honestly just hope they don't make me want to gouge my eyes out as much as the others did. I press play on all them, and the first four are awful. Even worse than the others.

I press play on the fifth and last one. The video starts, and the music doesn't play for a few seconds. It's a boy, about seventeen. He's got brown hair and gorgeous green eyes. All of him is gorgeous. The music starts, and a second later he starts singing. His voice is beautiful. Around the fourth line, he closes his eyes, like I would have done. The music is pre-recorded, but the editing is flawless. The music ends, but the video doesn't. It goes long enough to see the boy smile. His smile makes him drop dead beautiful. He's smiling at someone behind the camera. I look at the form sent along with it.

"Eren Jaeger." I say. His name. Eren. I look for the name of the person who filmed and edited it. A boy named Armin. I decide I like Eren a lot better now. I smile to myself and open up an e-mail to Hanji. I picked three other videos. I attach them to the e-mail, along with Eren's video, 'Stressed Out'. I make it clear that Eren's is the winner. In a few minutes, she texts me to say she's picking me up so that we can go film the winner video. I smile to myself. In about a month, I get to meet drop-dead gorgeous Eren Jaeger.

 ** _~One Week Later~_**

 ** _Eren's POV_**

Mikasa dragged me out of my room and downstairs. She tosses me onto the couch.

"You gotta see this!" She squeals. Mikasa turns on the T.V. and flips to a certain channel. It's a commercial. It's announcing the winner of Levi Ackerman's contest. Three videos play. Then Levi comes on screen.

"And here's the winning video..." The screen fades out to black, and when the picture comes back up, it's me, standing in the middle of the street. The music starts and I start singing. I jump up from the couch and squeal. Levi Ackerman liked my video the best! When my song finishes, the video doesn't. It ends after I smile, when I saw Armin's face, so full of love. The screen fades out, but this time, when the picture comes up, it's Levi. In the corner of the screen, there's a photo of me, smiling. Levi looks right into the camera.

"Good job, Eren. Keep up the good work." Levi smiles and winks at the camera. He starts talking about concerts he'll be doing, and special meet-and-greet tickets. Mikasa and I are squealing and jumping and crying and hugging each other.

"I won!" I say.

"I know!" She screeches. "Eren, I'm so happy for you!" We keep squealing until Mom tells us to go outside or be quiet. We go outside.

After we come back inside, I check my e-mail. I got an e-mail from Levi's contest manager, telling me all the details. In about a month, I fly to Los Angeles in California. Levi'll meet me at the airport. We record a song together, he puts on a concert that night in California, with me performing right next to him. I spend the night in a hotel with all expenses paid, and at 12:00 the next day, I fly home. I. Can't. Wait!

 ** _~About a month later~_**

I wake up, excited, at about two o'clock. In the morning. I grab all my stuff. Marco shows an hour later with Jean and Armin at around three. They've come to see me off. I tell my family good-bye and get in the car for the hour long drive to the airport. My friends walk with me as far as I can. I hug Jean and Marco good-bye, and kiss Armin quickly. I board my flight.

A half hour after the plane takes off, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, the flight attendant is telling everyone to fasten their seat belts so we can land. I never unfastened mine, but it occurs to me how close I am to my dream. Once the plane lands, I nervously walk off. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm annoying? What if he- oh my god. I see him. He's looking at me with the most gorgeous smile. He waves me over. Ohmygod. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Levi Ackerman is waving. To me. Oh. My. God. I try not to lose my cool and go over to him.

"Um, hey. I'm-" I start.

"Eren." Levi says. He smiles beautifully. "I know." He gives me a once over. "You're much more beautiful in person." Levi says. _Oh my god._ I blush.

"Oh wow. Y-you too. A-are you, um..." My god, I'm a mess. Levi leans in and whispers.

"Am I gay? Yes." He holds a finger to his lips and winks. "But don't tell anyone. Anyway, you?" I blush even harder.

"Um, yeah." Levi backs up a bit.

"Thank god. I didn't want to freak you out." Levi holds out a hand. "Shall we?" Is- Is he offering to hold hands? With me? Oh. My. Freaking. God.

"D-do- are we going to hold hands?" I ask. I don't want to get the wrong idea. Levi rolls his eyes.

"If you want. But it's getting kind of awkward, so if you want to hold my hand, you might want to take it." I'm pretty sure my face couldn't get anymore red if I wanted it to.

"O-okay..." I reach out and take his hand. Levi smiles.

"Isn't that better?" He looks down at our hands. "You've got warm hands." I stammer in a weak attempt to apologize. He shakes his head.

"It's fine." He says. "Ready?" I nod, and we walk out of the airport.

 **Oh yeah, finally got it** **done! Go me! Hells yeah. Anyway. I don't own Stressed Out by twenty one pilots. Review. Thx. Love you, gotta blast!~**


	3. Smoke & Mirrors

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I had to find the right song. Ah well. Anyway. I couldn't find a very good song, so the one I chose will have to do. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

 ** _Levi's POV_**

It occurs to me I might be freaking the poor kid out. He could be taken, but from the minute I saw him sing, I knew I wanted to see Eren. From the moment I actually saw him, however, I wanted more than to just hang out with him. I wanted him. Of course, his personality could be absolutely awful, but I don't think so. He's a lot like me, I think. He's seen some rough times, maybe not as rough as mine, but still. But I think he also treasures his good times. He's also not the same as the other fans. He didn't squeal or run at me. He calmly walked over. He didn't jump at the opportunity to hold my hand. I admire that about him.

"I've been working on the song ever sing you won." I say to Eren. I glance at him with a little smile. "Ever since I picked you." I've decided to test him for a little while, to see how he acts with me (I know, I'm an asshole. Move on.). Eren looks at me. We're sitting in the back of the car. It's not a limo or anything. It's just a little silver sports car. It's a convertible, but I rarely put the top down.

"Yeah…" Eren says. "Why'd you pick me, anyway? I'm a horrible singer. At least, I think so." I can hear in his voice that he's not fishing for compliments. He truly think he's awful. But I don't. I feel like I need to console him, tell him he's great. If I said I was awful, is this how he'd feel…?

"I thought you were great." I tell him. "Certainly better than everyone else." Eren gives a small laugh. I wave my hand. "You want the top down?" Even nods and at the next red light, I put it down. "Anyway," I tell him, "when I watched your video, I thought your singing was beautiful." I lower my voice, low enough that I partly hope he doesn't hear me. "I thought you were beautiful."

Apparently, Eren heard me, because he blushes slightly. For a few minutes, he's quiet.

"We have to go and record at one-thirty. We're free until then." I tell him, to break the silence. Even doesn't say anything, just nods. We drive down a small road, one that hardly anyone goes down. It runs alongside an empty part of the beach. I drive down this road almost every day, and no one's ever on this part. The waves are small, and the tide is almost always high. Suddenly Eren speaks.

"Can we stop at the beach? It's only nine." He says. I glance at him and pull off of the road. I get out of the car, and Eren copies me. He stares at the water. I stand next to him. We stare at the water for a few minutes.

I pull a pack of cigarettes out of my inside jacket pocket. I start to take one out, but then I look at Eren.

"Do you mind if I smoke?" I ask. He shakes his head. I take one out and start to put the box back in my pocket, but Eren reaches out and grabs my wrist.

"Wait." He says. He's still looking at the water. "Can I get one?" He's not looking at me, but he doesn't strike me as a smoker.

"You don't have to smoke to look cool." I tell him. I want him to treat me like one of his friends. But then again, we only did just meet...

"I know." He says. I shrug, and give him the one I had and hand him my lighter. I take one out for myself.

"I do actually smoke sometimes." Eren says. He gives a little half smile and lights his cigarette. He breathes in deeply and takes it from his mouth, holding it lightly with two fingers. He hands my lighter back. "Just, you know, not with celebrities."

I take my lighter back and light my own cigarette. Eren's still staring at the water. He brings his cigarette back up to lips and takes a long drag, closing his eyes. When he breathes out, he opens them. He watches the smoke calmly. He didn't cough, and I'm honestly surprised. I guess he has smoked before. Huh. I take a drag of my own cigarette. Eren stares at the water, bringing his cigarette up to his lips every once in a while.

"It's beautiful." Eren says. "The ocean." I look at him.

"Have you never seen the ocean?" I ask him.

"No." he says. He takes a drag of his cigarette. "I live in a small town in Missouri. Very inland." I nod.

"Do-" I swallow hard. "Do you want to go in the water?" Eren turns to me.

"Can we?" His eyes are shining. I shrug.

"Yeah. I don't see why not." Eren turns back to the ocean.

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit or anything like that." He says. He finishes his cigarette and rolls the stub between his fingers.

"Are you wearing underwear?" He looks at me like I'm stupid and nods. "Then just strip down. It's not like I'm going to jump you or anything." I say. "In fact..." I slide off my jacket and shoes and start unbuttoning my shirt. Eren blushes.

"W-what are y-you doing?!" He's looking at me like I'm crazy. I slide of my shirt and take off my pants. The only thing I leave on is my watch. It's water-proof. I look at him and roll my eyes.

"I'm going in the water." I say. "Coming?"

 ** _Eren's POV_**

 _Ohmygod._ Levi's gorgeous. He's pretty fit. His underwear is black and pretty tight-fitting. As for my face, it's so hot, I'm sure it couldn't get any redder. He's staring at me now. I slide my own jacket off and kick off my shoes. I slide off my jeans and try really hard not to pay attention to the fact that _Levi Ackerman_ is watching _me._ I pull off my shirt, and look back up at Levi. I don't feel, I dunno, embarrassed, I just feel like I'm not good enough. Which is ridiculous. I walk next to Levi.

"I guess I am coming."

 ** _Levi's POV_**

Eren looks gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. I didn't expect him to be very fit, but he is. He's fit, and not very tan, but all the same, he's gorgeous. His skin is unmarked, unflawed. I've crossed my arms, so he can't see the inside skin of them. I only realized this was a bad idea after I took everything off. Eren walks next to me. His underwear is a light shade of blue, not as tight-fitting as mine, but tight enough that his ass...

I take a deep breath and look away from Eren. At the edge of the water, I keep walking, but Eren stops.

"I- I've never been swimming." He says, with a little laugh. "I'm not sure how." I forget about the scars on my arms for a moment, and hold out a hand to Eren.

"I won't let you drown." I tell him. I mean it. I know how to swim, and I will not let the most beautiful boy I've ever seen drown. I wink. "Bad for publicity if my guest drowns." I say, jokingly. Eren laughs a little and takes my hand.

"Okay." He says. "I-" He swallows hard and nods. "I trust you." He takes a few steps forward into the water. I lead him forward, until we reach water up to our waists. Well, his waist. The water laps my stomach. Eren stares at me the whole time. It occurs to him, however, that he's standing in the ocean.

Eren laughs. He starts splashing around like a toddler, and pretty soon, I join him. We laugh and play in the water, and I don't think I've felt this happy in a long time. We play in the water until around ten, and until around ten-forty five, Eren and I just lay back in the water and talk. About anything. Anything and everything. At ten-fifty, I check my watch.

"We should head in and dry off. I've got towels in the trunk." I say. Eren looks at me.

"Seriously?" He says. I nod.

"Sometimes I get the urge to go swimming. So yeah." Eren stands. I taught him how to float, so we've been floating for the past hour. I stand also. We start to walk back towards the shore. A wave comes along, and Eren stumbles. I catch him, and pull him closer to me. He's taller than me, but I'm strong. It occurs to me that Eren's pressed against me, but he almost fell, so at least he's still standing. I hold onto him, and he looks at me. We're just staring at each other and Eren looks beautiful and I've only known him for a few hours but somehow I feel like I've known him for years and his eyes are wide and he smells like salt water and-

He kisses me.

Eren kisses me very suddenly, and for a second, my mind goes entirely blank. I feel Eren start to move back, like he's embarrassed, or maybe disappointed. I don't want that to happen, so I move my hand up to cup the back of his neck, and pull him back towards me. I kiss him. My brain started working again. Barely. Enough to remember how to kiss a person. Eren tenses up for a second, and I'm guessing he didn't expect me to do that. But then he relaxes, and kisses me back.

I forget everything that I knew before. I forget we're standing in the ocean. I forget that this is a public place. I forget that he might have a boyfriend. I forget that we've only just met. I forget everything. I'm even close to forgetting my own name. Part of my brain is remembering how to kiss, and the other part is consumed with just one thing.

Eren.

Everything is Eren, and he's kissing me, and he tastes like saltwater, and his tongue is in my mouth and then-

Then he's gone. I open my eyes. I'm breathing hard and so is Eren. His face is red.

"I- um, I'm sorry." He says. "That was a little uncalled-for. " My eyes are wide.

"No." I say. "It's fine." Eren looks away for a second, then looks back at me.

"Can- um," He swallows hard. "Can, we do- um, do that- um-" He's nervous. I roll my eyes and kiss him again. Eren relaxes under my hands and kisses me back.

After about a minute, he breaks away.

"What- uh," Eren clears his throat. "What time is it?" I look at my watch.

"Eleven o'clock." I say.

"We should dry off." He says. He takes my hand and we start to walk back to shore.

At my car, I get him a towel and grab one for myself. We dry off and get dressed. Eren finishes getting dressed first, and before I put my jacket on, Eren grabs my wrist.

"What are those?" He means my scars. They've almost faded, but they're still there.

"I-" I sigh. "I had a problem with self-harm when I was 17." I say. I look away from Eren.

"Oh." He says. "Oh. But you don't do it now, right?" I shake my head.

"No." I say. "Not anymore. "

"Good." Eren says. "You're too beautiful to hurt yourself." I blush at his words, and for the life of me, I can't think of anything clever to say.

I start to put my jacket on, to cover the scars, but Eren stops me. "Don't." He says. "You look better without it." I look at Eren for a minute, before tossing my jacket in the trunk. He does the same. We get in the car and start driving.

"Look." I say. "I'm hungry. So we're going to stop and eat. Okay?" Eren nods.

We don't go anywhere special. Just Burger King. I'm not going to eat fancy food if I don't feel like it, and I can tell that Eren's glad I chose something simple. We eat our burgers in silence. At twelve-forty five, we get in my car and leave. It takes a little while to get to the recording studio, so by the time we get there, it's one-thirty.

We get out of the car, and I know Erwin's going to kill me if we get there any later. I grab Eren's hand and drag him through the building to the room we'll be recording in.

One-forty.

Erwin's sitting in his chair, tapping his fingers. He stands when we walk in.

"So," he says. "this is Eren Jaeger." Eren nods. Erwin glares at me. "Get in there." I roll my eyes and go in. Eren follows me. I hand him his headphones.

"I hope you like the song." I say. "Because you don't get the chance to change it." Eren glances at Erwin, and I nod.

"Perks of being a celebrity?" Eren says with a little smile. I laugh and nod. Erwin glares at me through the little window. I sigh, resist the urge to flip him off, and put my headphones on. Eren copies me (well, the putting headphones on part anyway). We'll take turns singing different verses, Erwin explains, and we'll sing the chorus together. Eren looks kind of nervous, but also excited. I take his hands and squeeze it lightly. He smiles at me. The music starts and I focus on my music. I start singing first, so that Eren knows the tempo of the song. He has the lyrics in front of him, and so do I. ( **A/N:** Levi is _normal_ and Eren is ** _bold_. ** When they sing together, it's **bold and not italicized.** )

 _This is my word_  
 _This is my way_  
 _Show me a sign_  
 _Sweep me away_

 ** _This is my word,_**  
 _Heartbreaker, gatekeeper_  
 ** _I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_**

 _Deep in my heart, deep in my mind_  
 ** _Take me away, take me away_**  
 _This is my word_  
 ** _Dream maker, life taker_**  
 _Open up my mind_

 **All I believe**  
 **is it a dream**  
 **that comes crashing down on me**  
 **All that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**  
 **I want to believe _ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
 **But all that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**

 ** _All that I've known_**  
 ** _buildings of stone_**  
 ** _Fall to the ground_**  
 ** _without a sound_**  
 ** _This is my word_**  
 _Heart breaker, gatekeeper_  
 ** _I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_**

 _I'm starting to cave_  
 _I'm losing my flame_  
 _I wanted your truth_  
 _but I wanted the pain_  
 _to disappear_  
 ** _Dream maker, life taker_**  
 _Open up my mind_

 **All I believe**  
 **is it a dream**  
 **that comes crashing down on me**  
 **All that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**  
 **I want to believe _ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
 **But all that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**

 ** _Believe_**  
 ** _I want to believe…_**

 _Believe  
I want to believe..._

 **All I believe**  
 **is it a dream**  
 **that comes crashing down on me**  
 **All that I hope**  
 _ **is it just smoke and mirrors**_  
 **I want to believe _ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
 **But all that I hope**  
 _is it just smoke and mirrors_

The music ends, and Eren and I open our eyes. Erwin is staring at us through the glass. His eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly open. I'm not sure if it's a good thing, but then he tells us we can go (Thank god).

"Come on." I tell Eren. "We gotta get you to Hanji. She's going to teach you how to dance for tonight's concert."

 **Hey, that's pretty good. Or at least not bad. Right? Ah, well. Review with a song, and I'll check it out. If I like it, who knows? Maybe it can be worked into the concert schedule... ;) anyway, gotta blast. Later, kiddos! ~**


	4. Concert

**Sup, nibblets? I only got one song from someone, so, oh well, but I picked some that I hope you guys don't hate too bad. And thanks to the person who gave a recommendation. Disclaimer, I own nothing, blah, blah. Moving on.**

* * *

 ** _Eren's POV_**

At around 4:30, Hanji, Levi's crazy friend, lets us leave. She kept grinning and saying I was great. She taught me how to dance for each song. It wasn't too hard. When I asked Levi about that, he just said it was because he's actually a terrible dancer. We also talked about which parts of which songs I'd be singing. When we leave, we sit in Levi's car for a few minutes.

"The concert's at nine-forty five. Do-" Levi looks at me and swallows hard before looking away. "Do you want to go get dinner?" It's only four-thirty, but I'm pretty hungry, and I'm pretty sure we won't be eating once we get to the concert hall. I shrug.

"Sure." I say. "Why not?" Levi glances at me and starts the car. He puts the top down before pulling away.

"We're going to my house first. I feel like eating a little fancier, and no offense to you or anything, hon, but we look terrible." Levi says with a little smile.

"I- don't have anything much nicer..." I say.

"It's fine." Levi says. He looks over at me. "I think I could find something that'll suit you."

We drive in silence for a while before Levi sighs and takes out a cigarette. He offers me one and I take it.

"Light mine for me, will you?" Levi says. I take his from him and light it. I hand it to him, and our fingers brush. It sends a shock up my arm, and I feel like a stupid chick-flick cliché. I light my own cigarette and place it between my lips. I breathe in shakily and try to steady my breathing. Levi smokes his cigarette and glances over at me every few seconds.

About ten minutes after the last drag has been taken from our cigarettes, we pull up at a house. It's bigger than my house. It's on the beach, and it's only two stories tall, light blue. It's got a wraparound porch and the door is lighter shade of blue, so light it's almost white. There's a bench swing on the porch. The house looks friendly, and I wouldn't pick it out as a celebrity's house. Levi gets out of the car, and I follow him. As we get closer, I see Levi's eyes soften with happiness at the house.

"Erwin got me another house, one that's not on the beach. It's bigger than this one, and that's the one the paparazzi know about. But I don't like that one. This one feels more like home. I like to think the interior decorating's better, too." Levi opens the front door and holds it open for me. I thank him and go inside.

The walls of the first room are a light, happy green. The room has a few chairs, all of which look extremely comfortable. There's a coat rack, and a little rack for shoes. Levi kicks his off and put them on the rack. I follow. It's his house and if he doesn't wear shoes in it, neither will I. He brought my bag in, which I didn't notice until he placed in one of the chairs. Levi motions for me to follow him.

The next room over is a living room. It's large, and I'm guessing it takes up most of the first floor. It's painted a warm yellow color. It's got a brown couch, made of some kind of fabric. It looks soft. There's an armchair on each side of the back window, which faces the beach. I'm surprised that this room reaches to the back of the house. Apparently it does, though, because there's a sliding glass door that reaches to the window. There's a back porch, but I don't ask to go out. The couch has end tables on both sides of it, and a coffee table in front. Each end table has a lamp. The chairs by the window have a coffee table in-between them. It, too, has a lamp. in front of the couch, on the wall, is a T.V. It's maybe 60 inches. Against one of the walls, there's a bookshelf, filled with books. There's a front window, and there's a table in front of it. It has two chairs, and looks like it could be used for playing a game of cards or a board game. A laptop sits on top of it. There's no pictures on any of the walls, much like the first room. Levi waves his hand.

"Like it?" He asks. I nod.

"It's beautiful." Levi smiles.

"I hope you feel that way about the rest of the house." Levi leads the way into the next room.

"The dining room." He says.

The dining room is not very big, at least not compared to the living room. It's painted a very light shade of purple. There's a dining table in the middle of the room. It's got four chairs around it. The table and chairs are a dark wood, but very simple. There's a cabinet in the corner. It's got two glass doors, and inside of the cabinet, there's wine glasses. I assume that in the small bottom part, there's wine. Other than that, the room is empty. There was no door between any of the rooms, but between the dining room and the kitchen, there's the kind of door you might see in a restaurant. It's white, and the wood isn't smooth. It's slatted. Levi goes through, and I see that the door swings both ways. I follow Levi into the kitchen.

The kitchen is probably the smallest room I've seen. Against one wall, it's just counter space and a stove. One wall is taken up by the sink, the dishwasher, and the fridge. The other wall has more counter space, a coffee maker and a microwave. Every wall has counter space. The kitchen, while being the smallest room on the first floor, doesn't look cramped or cluttered. The walls are painted a light blue, and there's a window over the sink. Levi stands by the door.

"Like it?" He asks again. I nod. He turns and leaves. He walks back through the dining room and up the stairs. He turns into the first room on the right. Every room on the second floor is on the right.

"This is the first guest room." He says. "I keep meaning to re-paint it a different color."

The room is pink. Again, no pictures on the wall. A bed is against one wall, a dresser against the other. There's a door in the back wall. Levi goes over and opens the door. It's a bathroom, nothing too fancy. A toilet, a bathtub/shower. A sink. The walls are painted a nice shade of yellow, and the shower curtain is gray with light blue swirls. There's another door.

"That goes into the other guest bedroom." Levi says. "Come on." We walk through the door into the other guest bedroom.

It's a little larger than the other one. The walls are a light shade of orange. There's a small closet, a dresser and a bed. There's a sofa against one wall. it looks soft and comfortable. nice to read in, or to cuddle with someone. I shake the last thought out of my head. Nothing on the walls except the paint. The guest rooms are simple, but nice. Familiar. Friendly. We leave the room and go into the hallway, which is painted the same color the front door was. Levi turns into the next room. He glances at me.

"This one's my room." He says. I look at him.

The room is a mint green. The bed is large, and against one wall. It's too big for one person, but just big enough for two people... I need to stop this. Anyways, there's a walk in closet. There's a comfy-looking armchair, again big enough for two. Next to it is a little table with a small lamp. A large dresser was against one wall.

"Do you want to see the bathroom?" Levi asks. He doesn't wait for an answer, just goes into the bathroom. I follow him into the large bathroom, which is painted gray. There's a shower with a glass sliding door. The toilet and shower are nothing special, but the bathtub... The bathtub is huge. It's like, one of those jacuzzi bathtubs. I would love to have one of those.

"Your house is amazing." I say. Levi smiles at me and leaves the room. There's one last room. One entire wall is made up of window. There's two comfy-looking armchairs, and a coffee table.

"I like this room the best." Levi says. "I like to sit and watch the beach." Levi starts to leave. "Come on." He says. "You still have to get dressed." I follow him back into his bedroom, where he goes into his closet and comes back out with a white collared shirt and a black jacket. He goes through one of his dresser drawers and pulls out out a pair of black skinny jeans.

"This way," Levi says, "you look nice, but not like you're trying too hard." I laugh, and Levi hands me the clothes. "Go get dressed." He says. "You can use my bathroom." I nod and go into his bathroom. I get changed, and surprisingly, his clothes fit pretty well. I come out and Levi's standing at his dresser, bent over and going through one of the drawers. He changed into a pair of skinny jeans, black, and he's not wearing a shirt.

He stands suddenly, and pulls a shirt on. He starts to button it.

"U-um, Levi?" I say. He turns to look at me. His shirt is half buttoned. He smiles.

"Oh, perfect!" He says. He turns back to his dresser and grabs a tie off of it. He walks over to me and puts it around my neck. He ties it. As he does so, I distract myself by buttoning his shirt.

"Thanks." I say. He nods.

"Come on." He says. "I didn't spend the last ten minutes putting on a pair of pants. I made a dinner reservation." Levi starts to leave, and I follow him. We get in Levi's car outside, and we drive to the restaurant.

* * *

On the drive to the concert hall, we drive in silence. Until Levi breaks it.

"So..." He says. I glance at him.

"So what?" I respond. I turn my eyes back to the road.

"Are we-" Levi clears his throat. "Are we going to talk about it?" We turn into a small parking lot behind the concert hall.

"It?" I say. I'm pretty sure he's talking about the ki-

"Dammit Eren!" Levi slams on the brakes suddenly, and thank God we're in an empty parking lot, and that the top is up on the car.

"W-what?" I say.

"You kissed me, and now you're going to act like everything's fine, or that it didn't happen! And don't act like you didn't like it, because when I kissed you, you kissed me back! And I know something's wrong with you, because you won't look at me, and all you could seem to do before we kissed is stare at me, and-" Levi's emotions are all on his face, and I hear what he's saying, or the first part anyway, and all I can think is, _he's beautiful like this._ I should feel bed. I've tuned him out, I'm staring at him with wide eyes, and I've forgotten about everything at home. Everything in my world right now is Levi. Levi, who's upset because we kissed. Levi, the celebrity. Levi, who I thought I'd never meet, but is upset, because I kissed him, and he kissed me back, and I haven't said anything about it since. And my mind can only process one thing, and that's Levi. I haven't heard anything he's said in said in the last minute. I hear nothing until he says it. My name.

"-you Eren!"

And that's it.

That breaks every ounce of self control I was displaying. In the back of my mind, the dam shatters, and I move forward. I don't know when I unbuckled my seat belt, but I move towards Levi and take his face in my hands and I kiss him. He relaxes almost instantly, and some part of me thinks it's funny that this famous celebrity just stops and leans into me. I start to move away. I didn't mean for him to kiss me back. In fact, I hadn't planned on kissing him at all.

But he does kiss me back. He kisses me back, and every last thought I had turns into one thought, and if not that thought, one action. One word, one action.

Kissing Levi.

Kissing.

 _Levi._

I admired him, listened to his music. I know every one of his songs by heart, even the newer one, Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I just wanted to meet him. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine I would end up here, kissing him, his arms around my neck and my fingers tangled in his hair. I deepen our kiss, and Levi doesn't pull away from me. He melts under my hands. Levi reaches around me turns off the car. I hope, somewhere in the back of my mind, that we're in a parking space.

I'm leaning over the center console of the car to kiss Levi, and it's not very comfortable. Levi moves across the console so that he's leaning over it, and if he leaned any further, he'd be in my lap.

As much as I don't want to (and my god, it takes all my willpower), I pull away from Levi.

"W-we should go inside." I say. Levi gives a slight nod, and moves back to his side of the car. He straightens his hair and gets out of the car. I get out of the car, and find that, while after the first kiss, it took all I had to look at him, and now, it would take all I have to not look at him. I don't try, though. I stare at him. I see him glance at me several times. Finally I just reach out and take his hand. He visibly tenses, before relaxing and squeezing my hand lightly.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Inside." Levi answers. "I have to go in and find the costume and make-up people." Levi glances at me and gives me once-over that sends a cliché shiver down my spine. "They'll have something for you to wear. Give you some make-up. Make that pretty face even prettier." Levi keeps walking, pulling me along behind him. I blush at Levi's comment.

Levi takes me through a back door, down a hall, through another door.

"Is this your room?" I ask. Levi looks at me and grins.

"No." He says. He winks at me. "Mine has a star on it." I laugh and he walks across the room to another door. He opens it.

"I'm through here." He says. "I'll get dressed in here, but I can come back during make-up if you like." I blush and nod.

"I-I would like that..." I say. Levi glances at the door. Footsteps are coming down the hall. Levi move to stand next to me and kisses my cheek quickly. The door opens, and Levi goes into a sort of slouch and drops any emotion off his face. A young woman comes in, followed by three more, and Hanji. Hanji looks excited. She's almost bouncing. Two of the girls zip off into Levi's dressing room without another word. One of the girls moves over to a rack of clothes that all look relatively the same. The woman moves to stand in front of Levi, and I can see Erwin standing in the doorway.

"Levi." Erwin says. "Don't take too long getting ready. We have to do checks for the all the sound and the lights."

Erwin nods at the woman. She gives Erwin a small nod, and Erwin leaves and closes the door. The woman glances at me.

"This is Eren." Levi says. "Don't freak him out. He's a nice kid, really. But he might be shy. Don't ask him which color eyeshadow he prefers. Just pick one and put it on him. And he's wearing my clothes. Don't mess them up." Levi walks into his own room, giving me a small wink before closing the door. The woman is going through shades of make-up on a table. Without looking up, she speaks.

"Alissa. Find his size and get him dressed." The girl that was going through clothes stands up. She walks over to me and holds a shirt and pair of pants up to me. She gives a little nod and takes the clothes away.

"Get undressed." She says. I say nothing, just untie the tie I was wearing and unbutton the shirt. The instant I slide off my shirt, Alissa comes over and hands me a black tank top. I pull it on, and she nods.

"Perfect..." She says. She hands me a leather jacket. At first I think it's black, but it's just a really dark blue. Before I can take it, she snatches it away.

"Wait." She says. She goes back to the racks of clothes and digs through them. She stands up suddenly. She runs back over to me.

"Put this on." Alissa goes back to sorting through clothes, occasionally holding up something. What she handed me was a black button up. It looks soft, but it feels silky. I let out a small sigh. I put it on and button it up. I don't button the last one at the top. Alissa looks at me.

"Are you done?" She walks over and buttons the top button. She wraps a tie around my neck, a tie made of a silky looking material. It's blue, an azure blue. Alissa ties it tightly, then loosens it a bit.

"Can you breathe? More importantly, can you sing?" I nod.

"Yeah."

"Good." Alissa says. "Take off your shoes." She turns away. "And your pants." I slip off my shoes and take off my pants. Alissa walks over and hands me a different pair of skinny jeans. They're an azure blue, I'm guessing to match the tie. I pull them on and Alissa comes over and hands me a black belt. It's one of those seat belt buckle belts. I put it on and buckle it. I smile slightly at the small click. Alissa hands me the deep blue jacket from earlier.

"You can put this on now, if you want. Or you can put it on right before you go on stage." She starts to turn away, then looks back at me. "What's your shoe size?" I tell her, and she walks over to her racks of clothes. She comes back a few seconds later with a pair of black Converse. I put them on and tie them. Alissa gives me a once over as I slide the jacket on.

"Good." She says. She looks at the woman, who's been on her phone. "Jen, he's done." The woman, Jen, looks up. She slides her phone into her pocket and Alissa busies herself with folding Levi's clothes. Jen looks at my face and then my hair.

"Ugh." She says. "Alissa, will you wash his hair? It looks like he was in the ocean. Alissa looks annoyed but grabs my arm and drags me into the bathroom. She washes my hair in the sink, and surprisingly doesn't get any soap or water on my clothes. Once she finishes, she blow-dries my hair. Alissa doesn't say a word to me the entire time. She drags me back out, where Jen is waiting for me. Jen hands Alissa a brush. She sets to work brushing my hair and Jen gets a wash cloth or whatever and wipes my face off. She grabs two different shades of blue. She sets one down and picks up a gray. I really want to ask what it is, but I keep my eyes shut. It must have shown on my face, because Jen rolls her eyes.

"It's eyeshadow." She says. I nod and Alissa smacks my shoulder lightly.

"Don't move." She say. Jen does her make-up thing, and I end up with winged eyeliner, black and blue eyeshadow, that, according to Jen and Alissa, matches my clothes. They gave me some mascara or whatever. My face feels weird. I've never worn make-up before. There's a tap on the door, and Alissa opens it.

Hanji walks through, followed by Levi.

"Okay," she says, "I'm going to tell you what I told Levi. First up is you. You'll be singing your song, Stressed Out. Then Boulevard of Broken Dreams, then Welcome to the Black Parade, then Hopeless Opus, then I'm So Sorry. After that, we've got Picture Perfect. Then you and Levi with Smoke & Mirrors. Then-" I tune her out, but I don't want to be rude. So I nod and stare at Levi, who clears his throat.

"Can you ladies give us a moment?" Jen and Alissa go into Levi's dressing room. Hanji doesn't move. "You too." Levi says. Hanji rolls her eyes and leaves. Levi shuts the door and locks it.

"I'm sorry." Levi says. "Hanji wouldn't shut up and the girls wouldn't leave me alone."

"It's fine." I say. "You- you look great." It's true.

Levi's dressed the exact opposite as me. Blue button-up, black tie. Black jeans, blue belt. Black jacket, blue shoes. His eyeliner is blue, and where my eyeshadow is blue, his is black.

"Same to you." Levi says. His hair also looks freshly washed. Levi walks over to me. He brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

"Absolutely gorgeous..." He whispers, more to himself than to me. Levi kisses me, gently. He brings one of his hands up to cup my face, and his thumb brushes against my cheek. I kiss him back, and I feel him smile against my mouth. He pulls away.

"Ready for your first ever show, Eren Jaeger?"

* * *

I glance at Levi nervously. He gives me a reassuring nod before running out onto the stage. I hear him greet his fans, then say my name. That's my 'cue', or whatever. I run out onto the stage, and people cheer, probably out of courtesy. I see Levi give me a little nod, and the music starts. I take a deep breath and start to sing.

 _I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,_  
 _I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,_  
 _I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,_  
 _I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,_

 _I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,_  
 _But now I'm insecure and I care what people think._  
 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think  
_ _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,_  
 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're Stressed Out.  
_ _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
_ _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're Stressed Out._

 _We're Stressed Out_

 _Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young,_  
 _How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from,_  
 _I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it,_  
 _Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one,_

 _It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose,_  
 _Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam,_  
 _But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered,_  
 _Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter._

 _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think  
_ _My name's 'Blurryface' and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,_  
 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're Stressed Out.  
_ _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
_ _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're Stressed Out._

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
_ _We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
_ _Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
_ _Saying, "wake up, you need to make money."  
_

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
_ _We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
_ _Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
_ _Saying, "wake up, you need to make money."_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,_  
 _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're Stressed Out  
_ _Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days,  
_ _When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're Stressed Out._

 _Used to play pretend, used to play pretend  
Money  
We used to play pretend  
Wake you need the money  
_

 _Used to play pretend, used to play pretend  
Money  
We used to play pretend  
Wake up you need the money_

 _We used to play pretend, give each other different names,  
_ _We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away,  
_ _Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face,  
_ _Saying, "wake up, you need to make money."_

I stop singing, open my eyes. I don't know when I closed them, but I somehow managed to move around the stage with them closed. Levi's watching me, and I look over and he's clapping, and the audience is clapping. I'm smiling. Levi says something and the music for Boulevard of Broken Dreams. ( **A/N:** Levi is _normal_ , Eren is _**bold**. _ Together is **bold and not italicized.** )

 _I walk a lonely road_  
 _The only one that I have ever known_  
 _Don't know where it goes_  
 _But it's home to me and I walk alone_

 ** _I walk this empty street_**  
 ** _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_**  
 ** _Where the city sleeps_**  
 ** _And I'm the only one and I walk alone_**

 ** _I walk alone_**  
 ** _I walk alone_**  
 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk a..._

 ** _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**  
 ** _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_**  
 _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
 _'Til then I walk alone_

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,_  
 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

 _I **'m walking down the line**_  
 ** _That divides me somewhere in my mind_**  
 ** _On the border line_**  
 ** _Of the edge and where I walk alone_**

 _Read between the lines_  
 _Of what's fucked up and everything's alright_  
 _Check my vital signs_  
 _To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

 _I walk alone_  
 _I walk alone_  
 ** _I walk alone_**  
 ** _I walk a..._**

 _My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
 _My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_  
 ** _Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**  
 ** _'Til then I walk alone_**

 _Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_  
 _Ah-ah, ah-ah_

 ** _I walk alone_**  
 ** _I walk a..._**

 _I walk this empty street_  
 _On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_  
 ** _Where the city sleeps_**  
 ** _And I'm the only one and I walk a..._**

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**  
 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**  
 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**  
 **'Til then I walk alone...**

The music ends and I stop singing. Levi looks over at me. He smiles at me and I smile back. The audience stops clapping. The music for the next song starts.

 ** _When I was a young boy,_**  
 ** _My father took me into the city_**  
 ** _To see a marching band._**

 _He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
 _Would you be the savior of the broken,_  
 _The beaten and the damned?"_  
 ** _He said "Will you defeat them,_**  
 ** _Your demons, and all the non-believers,_**  
 ** _The plans that they have made?"_**  
 _"Because one day I'll leave you,_  
 _A phantom to lead you in the summer,_  
 _To join The Black Parade."_

 ** _When I was a young boy,_**  
 ** _My father took me into the city_**  
 ** _To see a marching band._**  
 _He said, "Son when you grow up,_  
 _Would you be the saviour of the broken,_  
 _The beaten and the damned?"_

 ** _Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me._**  
 ** _And other times I feel like I should go._**  
 _And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets._  
 _And when you're gone we want you all to know._

 ** _We'll carry on,_**  
 _We'll carry on_  
 ** _And though you're dead and gone believe me_**  
 _Your memory will carry on_  
 ** _We'll carry on_**  
 _And in my heart I can't contain it_  
 ** _The anthem won't explain it._**

 _A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams_  
 _Your misery and hate will kill us all._  
 ** _So paint it black and take it back_**  
 ** _Let's shout it loud and clear_**  
 _Defiant to the end we hear the call_

 _To carry on_  
 ** _We'll carry on_**  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 ** _Your memory will carry on_**  
 _We'll carry on_  
 ** _And though you're broken and defeated_**  
 _Your weary widow marches_

 _On and on we carry through the fears_  
 ** _Ooh oh ohhhh_**  
 ** _Disappointed faces of your peers_**  
 _Ooh oh ohhhh_  
 _Take a look at me cause I could not care at all_

 ** _Do or die, you'll never make me_**  
 ** _Because the world will never take my heart_**  
 _Go and try, you'll never break me_  
 ** _We want it all, we wanna play this part_**  
 _I won't explain or say I'm sorry_  
 _I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_  
 ** _Give a cheer for all the broken_**  
 _Listen here, because it's who we are_  
 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
 ** _Just a boy, who had to sing this song_**  
 _I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_  
 ** _I_**  
 _Don't_  
 ** _Care!_**

 _We'll carry on_  
 ** _We'll carry on_**  
 _And though you're dead and gone believe me_  
 ** _Your memory will carry on_**  
 _We'll carry on_  
 ** _And though you're broken and defeated_**  
 _Your weary widow marches on_

 ** _Do or die, you'll never make me_**  
 _Because the world will never take my heart_  
 ** _Go and try, you'll never break me_**  
 _We want it all, we wanna play this part **(We'll carry on)**_

 **Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)**  
 **Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)**  
 **Go and try, you'll never break me**  
 **We want it all, we wanna play this part**  
 **(We'll carry on!)**

The music fades and the audience claps. I glance at Levi, and he's staring at the audience. I turn my attention back to the huge crowd. I take a deep breath. This is kind of hard. I mean, I've never had to sing and dance before, several songs in a row, in front of a huge audience. I feel like I need a break, but the music for Hopeless Opus starts up. I take a deep breath and look at Levi, who's looking at me. I give a small smile and he returns it.

 _Hey Mr. cage man, let me get a fresh breath_  
 _Cherry bomb head strong I could fake my own death_  
 _Hey Mr. fate man, shuffle me a ninth life_  
 ** _I've been wrong, go long_**  
 ** _Throwing me a sharp right_**  
 _It's not a picture perfect life_  
 ** _Not what I had in mind_**  
 _Let me write my own line_

 _I've got this place_  
 _That I've filled with empty space_  
 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done_**  
 ** _My hopeless opus_**  
 _I'm in this race and I'm hoping just to place_  
 _Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me_  
 _My hopeless opus_

 ** _Hey Mr. safe man, hustle me an okay_**  
 ** _I could slide take a dive take it for the home team_**  
 _Hey Mr. postman, slip me one more green note_  
 _I've been low hit the floor looking just to make broke_  
 ** _It's not a picture perfect life_**  
 _Not what I had in mind_  
 ** _Let me write my own line_**

 ** _I've got this place_**  
 ** _That I've filled with empty space_**  
 _Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done_  
 _My hopeless opus_  
 ** _I'm in this race and I'm hoping just to place_**  
 ** _Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me_**  
 _My hopeless opus_

 ** _Hey Mr._**  
 _Hey Mr._  
 ** _Hey Mr. cage man_**  
 _Cherry bomb_  
 ** _Let me get_**  
 _Ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_  
 ** _Ch-ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb_**

 **I've got this place**  
 **That I've filled with empty space**  
 **Oh I'm trying not to face what I've done**  
 **My hopeless opus**  
 **I'm in this race and I'm hoping just to place**  
 **Oh I'm trying not to face what's become of me**  
 **My hopeless opus.**

The music ends and I take another deep breath. Levi and I ended the song on opposite ends of the stage, but facing each other. On the last three words, we turn our heads to face the audience. Levi moves to the center of the stage to tell the audience that we'll be taking a short break. We walk off stage. Jen's waiting for me with make-up and Alissa is waiting with a glass of water. I down the glass of water, and Jen 'touches up' my make-up. The girls working with Levi do the same. Levi comes over to me a minute before we go on stage.

"You okay?" He whispers. "I know it's a little intense."

"I'm fine." I say. Levi reaches out and squeezes my hand. I don't let go of his hand, not until Erwin walks by and clears his throat. He glances at our joined hands and I let go.

"What was that?" I ask. Levi sighs.

"Erwin doesn't want me to be 'out' yet. Says it makes me looks bad. I personally don't care, but..." Levi shrugs. "I have to listen to him." I nod. Hanji shove us on stage. Once on, Levi says something to them, and then the music for I'm So Sorry starts.

 _About time for anyone telling you off for all your deeds_  
 _No sign the roaring thunder stopped in cold to read_  
 ** _No time_**  
 _I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_  
 ** _No time_**  
 _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_

 _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_  
 ** _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_**  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 ** _You never know the top till you get too low_**

 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 ** _I'm so sorry_**  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 _A son of a_  
 ** _I'm so sorry_**

 _No lies and no deceiving, man is what he loves_  
 ** _I keep tryin' to conceive that death is from above_**  
 _No time_  
 ** _I get mine and make no excuses; waste of precious breath_**  
 _No time_  
 ** _The sun shines on everyone, everyone love yourself to death_**

 ** _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_**  
 _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_  
 ** _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_**  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 ** _A son of a stepfather_**  
 ** _A son of a_**  
 _I'm so sorry_  
 ** _A son of a stepfather_**  
 ** _A son of a_**  
 _I'm so sorry_

 ** _Life isn't always what you think it'd be_**  
 ** _Turn your head for one second and the tables turn_**  
 _And I know, I know that I did you wrong_  
 _But will you trust me when I say that I'll_  
 _Make it up to you somehow, somehow_

 ** _So you gotta fire up, you gotta let go_**  
 ** _You'll never be loved till you've made your own_**  
 _You gotta face up, you gotta get yours_  
 _You never know the top till you get too low_

 ** _A son of a stepfather_**  
 _A son of a_  
 ** _I'm so sorry_**  
 _A son of a stepfather_  
 ** _A son of a_**  
 _I'm so sorry_

 ** _I'm so sorry_**

 _I'm so sorry_

 **I'm so sorry**

The music ends and I glance at Levi. He's breathing hard. We both are. I would've rather taken a break now, but unfortunately... The music for Picture Perfect starts up.

 ** _You lived your life like you were on fire_**  
 _But how can I dance when your soul just lifted me higher and higher and higher?_

 ** _Paint bleeds, ink runs, image of your love_**  
 _Your memory, our history_  
 ** _(Why did you have to go?)_**

 _I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time_  
 _And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_  
 ** _And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded_**  
 ** _But you have to die for me to see how to live_**

 _(For me to see how, for me to see how oh,_  
 _For me to see how, for me to see how to live)_

 ** _I lived my life hiding in shadows but now I can see_**  
 ** _'Cause your soul is lifting me higher and higher and higher_**

 _Paint bleeds, I can't breathe, need you here with me_  
 _Close my eyes I can feel you close_  
 ** _(Why did you have to go?)_**

 _I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time_  
 _And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you_  
 ** _And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded_**  
 ** _But you have to die for me to see how to live_**

 _Angels fall_  
 ** _It's not your fault_**  
 _Time goes on without you_  
 ** _Goodbye old friend_**  
 _We'll meet again_  
 ** _Life goes on without you_**

 _(Why did you have to go?)_

 **I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time**  
 **And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you**  
 **And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded**  
 **But you have to die for me to see how to live**

 ** _(For me to see how, for me to see how oh, for me to see how, for me to see how to live)_**

The music ends and the audience claps. I glance at Levi. His songs sound like he had someone in the past, or someone now. The way he acts toward me... I don't know. Maybe his songs are written by someone else to send like that? I wish I could ask him, but the concert's not over. Not yet. Levi's band starts the music for Smoke & Mirrors.

 _This is my word_  
 _This is my way_  
 _Show me a sign_  
 _Sweep me away_

 ** _This is my word,_**  
 _Heartbreaker, gatekeeper_  
 ** _I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_**

 _Deep in my heart, deep in my mind_  
 ** _Take me away, take me away_**  
 _This is my word_  
 ** _Dream maker, life taker_**  
 _Open up my mind_

 **All I believe**  
 **is it a dream**  
 **that comes crashing down on me**  
 **All that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**  
 **I want to believe _ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
 **But all that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**

 ** _All that I've known_**  
 ** _buildings of stone_**  
 ** _Fall to the ground_**  
 ** _without a sound_**  
 ** _This is my word_**  
 _Heart breaker, gatekeeper_  
 ** _I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_**

 _I'm starting to cave_  
 _I'm losing my flame_  
 _I wanted your truth_  
 _but I wanted the pain_  
 _to disappear_  
 ** _Dream maker, life taker_**  
 _Open up my mind_

 **All I believe**  
 **is it a dream**  
 **that comes crashing down on me**  
 **All that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**  
 **I want to believe _ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
 **But all that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**

 ** _Believe_**  
 ** _I want to believe…_**

 _Believe  
I want to believe..._

 **All I believe**  
 **is it a dream**  
 **that comes crashing down on me**  
 **All that I hope**  
 _ **is it just smoke and mirrors**_  
 **I want to believe _ohh oh oh oh oh oh oh_**  
 **But all that I hope**  
 **is it just smoke and mirrors**

Once the song ends, Levi walks off stage. I follow him.

"Short little break." Levi says. Hanji hands Levi and I a glass a water. Levi takes his and drinks it. I do too, just not as fast as Levi did.

"Why do all your songs sound like you had someone you loved, but you hurt them somehow? I mean, you're single, right?" Levi looks at me.

"Yeah. Have been since I was 't ask." Levi looks away and shrugs. "Something about 'they'll be more popular'. I don't know. I asked Erwin, but that's just what he said. I don't write the songs. I just sing them." Levi sighs. "I really wish that wasn't the case though, because then I have to make something up when someone asks me. Not fun." Hanji slaps his arm lightly and Levi glares at her.

"Lighten up. They love you and your music. So it doesn't matter." Hanji smiles, and one the backstage guys who's really tall, comes up to Hanji and whispers something in her ear. She smiles brightly at him.

"Okay!" She says. "Thanks, Sonny!" The guy smiles at her and walks off. "He's amazing..." Hanji whispers. She shakes her head and shoves us on the stage.

"Break a leg, boys!" She says. Levi rolls his eyes and I give Hanji a little smile. The music for the next song starts up, and we start to sing.

* * *

Levi bids his fans good night. They cheer, standing and clapping. Levi gives a small smile and walks off stage. I follow closely behind him, exhausted. Once we're off stage, Levi pulls me into a hug. He presses his face into my shoulder and sighs. Then he pulls away and holds me at arm's length. He smiles.

"You were great." He says. I smile back.

"You too." I tell him. Levi grabs my hand suddenly. He drags me along, back to the rooms we got dressed. He drags me into the room he got dressed in. He locks the door between the rooms, and the door into the hallway. I watch him do so, confused. Levi pulls of his jacket and tosses it to the floor.

"What are you-" I start. Levi cuts me off by kissing me. He wraps his arms around my waist, and again my mind is erased completely except for one word.

 _Levi._

There's a knock on the door, but we ignore it. Levi keeps kissing me, and he shoves me against the little table that all the make-up is on. I tangle my fingers in his hair. It's soft, by the way, silky soft. I decide that I really likening my fingers through it. Levi shoves my jacket half-way off my shoulders.

The doorknob on the door jiggles, and I just ignore it. Levi does too. Then the door opens. With it, a voice. A male voice.

"Levi, that was ama- Levi!" Levi breaks away from me, annoyed.

"What?!" He says. It's Erwin. I feel my face heat up, and I know my face is red.

"Y-you can't just- You're not allowed t-to- Levi!" Erwin looks almost, I don't know, scandalized. "You can't just kiss a random boy all because you're sexually frustrated! Especially a fan!" Erwin says. He comes over to me. "Are you alright? I'm _so_ sorry on his behalf." I nod, then shake my head.

"I'm fine. It's fine. I'm great." I know that I'm staring at Levi, and I honestly couldn't care less what Erwin says or thinks. Levi looks over at me, and I see the annoyance drop from his face. He gives me a little smile. Erwin sets his jaw and glares at Levi, who glares right back. Finally Erwin sighs.

"You know what? Fine. Whatever. Just- get changed." He leaves and nearly slams the door. Levi sighs. He looks at me.

"You can keep those if you want." He says. "But I'm changing." I nod. Levi goes over into his room and gets changed. I wait patiently for him, holding his clothes and my shoes. He comes in a few seconds later.

"Glad you decided to keep them." Levi says. "It suits you." I blush and smile.

"Oh!" I say, remembering. "Um, here are your clothes." Levi shrugs and starts to walk out.

"Keep them." He says. "They're from when I made the mistake of letting Hanji go buy me clothes. They're too big for me." I follow Levi out. We say nothing to each other, just keep walking until we get to Levi's car. We get in, and Levi starts the car. I yawn, and he looks over at me.

"Tired?" He says, pulling out of the parking lot. I nod. "Yeah." Levi says. "Me too." He yawns, and hearing him yawn makes me yawn too. Levi chuckles.

"Do you want to go to the lonely hotel room, or do you want to stay at my house?" I look at Levi.

"What?" Levi shrugs.

"The room doesn't get paid for unless someone stays in it. We set it up that way because of this one time when... Well, it's not important. DO you want to stay at my house or not?"

"I- um, sure. I'll stay at your house." I say. Levi glances at me and smiles.

"I'll make breakfast in the morning. I make great blueberry pancakes." I smile at Levi.

"Sounds great." I say.

We drive the rest of the way in silence. We glance at each other occasionally. When we look at each other at the same time, we blush and look away.

When we pull up to the house, Levi turns off the car and jumps out of the car. He moves around to my side of the car in the amount of time it takes me to unbuckle my seat belt. Levi opens my car door and offers me his hand. I take it and step out of the car. Levi goes up to the from door, still holding my hand. He unlocks the door, before going and sitting on the bench swing on the porch.

"What are you doing?" I ask. Levi pulls out his pack of cigarettes.

"I'm smoking." He says. "You're welcome to join me, but you can go inside if you want." I inhale sharply, and start to open the door, but I decide against it. I sit next to him and hold out my hand. Levi chuckles and hands me a cigarette and his lighter. I light it and breathe in. I hand Levi's lighter back to him. He lights his own cigarette and takes a drag from it.

"I probably shouldn't smoke." Levi says. "Erwin says it'll ruin my voice." I glance at Levi and take a drag from my cigarette.

"You know what I hear a lot of from you?" I say. "'Erwin said.' It seems to me that Erwin does most of your decision making for you." Levi sighs.

"I know..." He says.

"I think you should start making your own decisions, Levi. I think you'd be happier that way." Levi shrugs.

"I guess." He says.

"I think you should do it." I say. "Just once. For me." Levi looks at me.

"Alright, alright." He says. "Just once." He gives a small smile. "For you."

The rest of the time it takes us to finish off our cigarettes is spent in silence. Levi stands and I follow suit. We go inside and kick off our shoes. I shrug off my jacket, and Levi hangs it on the coat rack. He takes my hand and leads me up the stairs. He opens the door to the second guest room. He brought up my bag, and he hands it to me. I smile and thank him. Levi goes into his room and I close the door. I change into my pajamas, a soft T-shirt, and an even softer pair of pants. I move my bag onto the floor off the bed. I push the mattress down with my hand. Soft.

There's a knock on the door. I go over and open it. Levi's wearing pajama pants, gray. Just pajama pants.

"Yeah?" I say. I force myself to focus on his face. Levi gives a little smile.

"I knew you'd forget to wash off the make-up." Levi brushes past me, taking my hand. He pulls me gently into the bathroom and wets a washcloth. His make-up is gone. I sit on the ld of the toilet, and Levi washes off my face gently. After about ten minutes, Levi tosses the washcloth into the sink.

"There," he says, "all clean. Better?" Levi asks. I nod sleepily. Levi smiles tiredly and kisses my nose.

"Come on." He says. "Let's get you into bed." I nod again and follow Levi into the bedroom. I sit on the bed and Levi kisses me, quick and gentle.

"Good night." He says. He turns to leave. "Sleep well." Before he leaves the room, Levi turns out the lights. I sigh happily and lie down under the blankets. The bed is soft and warm. The pillows are extremely soft. Overall, the bed was amazingly comfortable. I try to sort through any thoughts I had today. But the bed's too soft, and I fall asleep quickly, with only one thought in my head.

Levi.

* * *

 **A list of all the songs for you people in case you were wondering:**

 **Welcome to the Black Parade/My Chemical Romance (duh)**

 **Stressed Out/Twenty-One Pilots**

 **Boulevard of Broken Dreams/Green Day**

 **Hopeless Opus/Imagine Dragons**

 **Picture Perfect/Escape the Fate (This one was** **recommended. I recommend. 10/10 New favourite band)**

 **Smoke & Mirrors/Imagine Dragons**

 **I'm So Sorry/Imagine Dragons**

 **Wow. Can you tell I like Imagine Dragons? (All the Imagine Dragons is from the Smoke & Mirrors album) Now that that's finally over. I don't own any of those songs. But you knew that, right? Cool. ****Anyway, review and all that. I guess. If you want to. But, uh, yeah... gotta blast! Later kiddos! ~**


	5. Sex & Pancakes

**Yo sorry for the wait. Really. It's hard to write a story without _colossally_ ruining it. **

**...**

 **Sorry. Oh, and I went through a username change, as you can see. But don't worry, it's still me. :)  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

* * *

 _ **Eren's POV**_

I wake up to the faint sound of the ocean and the delicious smell of blueberry pancakes wafting up from the kitchen. I sit up, and for a moment, I forget where I am. After a moment of looking around, I remember.

"Right." I say out loud. "I'm at Levi's." I lay down and roll back over. I'm almost asleep when I realize how natural that sounded. 'I'm at Levi's.' Almost like he was my friend. Or my boyfriend.

The instant the word 'boyfriend' enters my mind, a wave of guilt washes over me. Yesterday I completely forgot about Armin. You know, my boyfriend back home, Armin? I try convincing myself that I was just distracted by Levi pushing himself onto me, but I know that's not true. If I said something to Levi, he'd know that it's not true. After all, Levi never kissed me first. The only thing he did was hold my hand. If anything, I pushed myself onto him. There's no good excuse for kissing Levi. I know that it's not because he was there and Armin wasn't. I'm not entirely sure I would have kissed Armin in those situations, so it's not like Levi was just a stand-in. I wouldn't have kissed Armin in the ocean like that, I've never kissed Armin leaning over the center console of his car, I wouldn't have kissed him in the dressing room.

Oh god.

The dressing room.

If Erwin hadn't come in, Levi might have- No. No, _we_ might have done something that I would regret later. Or that I should regret, anyway. I know that the only thing I would regret if we'd ever actually had sex would probably be that I was still dating Armin. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt more for Levi than I'd felt for Armin during the last three years of our relationship. I felt bad that neither one knew about the relationship I had with the other. It wouldn't come up in conversation with Levi, but I knew I'd end up telling Mikasa or Marco. Marco would tell Jean, who would tell Armin, and then I'd be single. Armin had made it clear that he hated people who cheated, and I wouldn't be the exception. But I couldn't break up with Armin for Levi. Levi's a celebrity, someone I could never imagine being with permanently, but I'd see Armin everyday at school. Even if I stayed in touch with Levi, there's no guarantee he'd want to date me.

Fortunately, I didn't have to think long, because Levi came upstairs to tell me breakfast was ready.

"Morning. Get up or starve." Levi says from the doorway. His voice startles me and I sit up so fast my head spins.

"Levi." I say. I immediately want to crawl into a hole and die at the way my voice cracks when I speak. He says nothing about it, just raises an eyebrow.

"Eren." Levi says, his voice deep as he stares at me. He leans against the doorway and crosses his arms.

"So are you going to come downstairs for pancakes, or are you going to keep staring at me like you'd rather have me for breakfast?" He says with a small smirk. The instant he does, I forget all about Armin. Levi makes it pretty easy, standing in the door in just grey pajama pants. I'm not entirely sure I wouldn't rather have Levi for breakfast, but the smell of pancakes is making my mouth water.

"N-no, I'm coming." I tell him, getting out of bed. I try not to notice how his eyes trail over my body when I stand, but it's difficult. As I pass him in the doorway, Levi trails his fingers down my arm. I can't help but shiver, but I still hate myself for it. Levi makes a small noise like a laugh before kissing my cheek and going downstairs.

I freeze the second his lips touch my skin. I raise my hand to brush my fingers over the spot where he kissed me. My skin tingles and burns where he touched me, but in a good way. Part of me wants him to touch me again, but another part just feels guilty, although I'm not entirely sure why.

I end up going downstairs with my hand still on my face, but the instant my foot hits the bottom step I remember to drop it before Levi notices.

Levi's setting the table, putting down glasses of orange juice and plates of pancakes and bacon. Once he notices me, he smiles.

"Look at that. You actually came down. Coffee? I don't drink it but Hanji bought some for me, so if you want some..." He turns to a little coffee maker on the counter.

"Sure." I tell him. My voice cracks. Dammit. He turns his head just slightly to look at me.

"I thought you were a teenager. Just now going through puberty, Eren?" He says with a small smile. I feel my face heat up.

"Shut up." I mumble as I sit down. Levi brings me a cup of coffee and sits down with a slightly smaller mug.

"I thought you didn't drink coffee?" I say, confused. Levi gives me a small smile.

"I don't." He says. "It's tea." He takes a sip, but he's holding his cup by the rim instead of the handle.

"That's an interesting way to hold your cup." I say between bites of pancake.

"Mmh." Levi responds. He says nothing else, just sips his tea and reads a book. I notice he's not eating much, since his food is delicious.

"Aren't you going to eat? It's delicious!" I say. Levi looks up from his book. He stares at me, his eyes slightly wide.

"You- you actually like it?" He sounds surprised.

"Yeah." I say. "Of course I do. Why?" Levi blushes slightly and looks away.

"No one's ever told me they like my cooking. I just assumed that meant they didn't like it." He says. I shake my head quickly.

"Well it's great." I tell him, and I take a bite of my pancake to prove it. I don't think I've ever had such delicious pancakes. They're fluffy, and moist, and blueberry. I almost can't believe that he made them himself, especially since the kitchen looked so clean.

"So how do you keep everything so clean?" Levi looks up again from his book.

"I don't like messes." He says simply.

"Well I'm constantly a mess, so..." Levi looks back down at his book, but I can see the faint trace of a smile on his face.

"I suppose I could make an exception." He says, and continues reading his book as though his words didn't effect anyone.

But they do. His words hit me like a train, knocking the breath out of me and almost making me choke on a blueberry. Did he just say he'd make an exception? For _me?_ I'm not even anyone special, I'm just 17 year old Eren Jaeger. I've been held back a year, I'm a problem child. Why would a famous singer- no, why would _Levi Ackerman_ change something about himself for _me_? It's not like I've done anything special.

"A-an exception?" I manage to choke out. Levi looks up from his book.

"I don't have to. You can go home and never talk to me again if you want." He looks back down. "I understand."

"N-no!" I reply, a little too quickly. "I-I want to stay in touch with you, and... stuff..." Levi looks up.

"Really?" He says. "I can give you my number but you still have to go-" Levi's abruptly cut off by a large crack of thunder outside. We turn our heads in near perfect unison to look out the window. I can see the ocean, and the waves are no longer peaceful. I've never thought of the ocean as terrifying, and yet I'm scared of this furious sea.

I turn back to Levi, who's quickly clearing the table.

"Gather your things." He tells me. "We're going to my other house. And you're not going anywhere near a plane in this weather."

"But my friends and family-"

"Can wait." Levi looks at me. "Besides," he says, "I want to be with you more." He puts everything in the dishwasher and starts it. Levi grabs my hand and pulls me outside to his car, grabbing my bag from a chair.

Once in the car, Levi waits until I'm buckled up before pulling out of the driveway and driving down the road at a speed that's probably at least twenty above the speed limit.

"L-Levi! Babe, slow down!" I don't think I've ever gripped an armrest so hard. Levi brakes hard at a stoplight and looks at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I ask. I don't get why he's looking at me like that. He shakes his head and looks at the road.

"Nothing." He says. "Nothing." Levi slows down for the rest of the drive, but he's still over the speed limit.

* * *

When Levi pulls into the driveway, I'm literally shocked. The house is gigantic. It's like a small castle. 'Mansion' isn't even the right word.

"How am I going to find any rooms?" I ask, half joking.

"You won't have to. The bathroom is connected to my bedroom." Levi says, getting out of the car. I get out and follow him in.

"So?" I say. What reason do I have to be in his bedroom, especially for a whole day? Levi turns to look at me.

"I think you're going to look great in this outfit I've got in my closet. Come on." I follow Levi up the stairs and into a huge bedroom. He shoves me onto the bed and doesn't waste a single moment going into his closet. He comes back out and hands me an empty hanger.

"There's nothing on this." I say. "How am I supposed to wear n-" Realization dawns on me, and I feel my face heat up. Levi smirks.

"I think it'd suit you." Levi says. He kisses me. I drop the hanger and wrap my arms around his neck, leaning into him and the kiss. Levi pushes his hands into my hair and tugs slightly, pulling a noise from deep in my throat. I blush, embarrassed, and I feel Levi smirk against my mouth. He pulls away.

"You look like a tomato." He says. My face grows warmer than it already is. Levi makes a small noise that I later realize is a laugh. He slips his hands under my shirt and I lean into his touch without thinking about it. Levi starts to pull my shirt up and I lift my arms over my head. Cool air hits my chest as Levi tosses my shirt to the side.

"So, Eren," he says, running his fingers over my exposed skin, "have you ever been a bottom before?" Levi starts peppering my neck and shoulders with kisses, so light I barely feel them.

"U-um, actually," I tell him, "I've never had sex with anyone before." Levi stops and looks up at me.

"Really?" He says. "Interesting." Levi flashes a small smile. "Well in that case, I'm humbled to be your first, Eren Jaeger." Levi kisses me again. He moves his hands slowly up my back and into my hair, tangling his fingers in it.

I'm nervous, I'm beyond nervous, but something about Levi's touch is calming. I find enough confidence to move my hands from Levi's shoulders to pull on his shirt.

I feel Levi move away and I open my eyes.

"Levi?" I ask. My confidence wavers. Have I done something wrong? If I did, I wouldn't know. I've never had the confidence to have sex with Armin, no matter how much he came over. Maybe it wouldn't matter. Maybe it's me. Maybe he decided he doesn't want me after all. No. No, I had to have done something wrong.

"Levi, did I do something w-"

"Shut up Eren." The gentleness in his voice shocks me. I tilt my head slightly, and start to reach out to him. Levi steps away from the bed and turns his back to me.

"When I was eighteen, I-" Levi pauses and starts over. "I got it and never told or showed anyone. I thought it was stupid right after I got it, but don't- don't judge me. Please." Levi pulls off his shirt. I expected a tattoo, but nothing like this. Levi's back is covered by a huge tattoo of black angel wings. They're beautiful, not at all stupid. They don't look like something Levi would get, but somehow they fit him perfectly. Levi looks over his shoulder at me, and the look on his face tells me that I really am the first to see them. The first person he thought mattered, anyway.

"Levi, this is..." I can hardly find the words. Levi looks vulnerable, and at the same time, beautiful. He looks away.

"I know." He says. "It's stupid."

"No!" I say quickly. "Levi, this is beautiful." Levi turns to me with a look of absolute shock.

"Y-you think so?" He says. There's tears in eyes, and I hope to God I haven't done something wrong.

"Yeah." I say. "Of course. They're beautiful, just like you. So, no, I don't think it's stupid. And besides, it obviously meant something to you if you got it." Levi nods.

"I thought if I had wings I could just..." He trails off, but I understand.

"You thought you could 'fly' away." I finish. He nods.

"I just thought I should show you." Levi says. "Since I really like you and it's a permanent part of me and-" Levi looks like he's about to cry, so I reach out and put a hand on his face.

"Levi." I say. "You don't have to explain yourself." Levi wipes his eyes and nods.

"Thank you Eren." Levi smiles, and then he leans forward and kisses me.

* * *

I'm cold. I shiver and move closer to Levi. He wraps his arms around me and presses his face into my hair.

"You're warm." I mumble into his chest. He smells like soap, and I breathe it in.

"Are you smelling me?" Levi says, amused. I feel my face heat up.

"N-no." I answer. I pull away from his chest and look at him. He smiles and kisses me.

"Eren." I press my face into his chest again. I love the way he says my name.

"Eren." He says again. "I want you to be honest."

Uh-oh. _Please don't ask anything that will make you hate me._

"Do you actually like me? You know, as a person." I think about Levi's question for a moment.

Levi's a good singer, and an outstanding performer. But that's not what he's asking. I think about how kind Levi's been to me this whole time, and about he's never done anything I didn't like. He's been kind when he could have easily been some stuck up celebrity. He went against his manager just to be with me, even though he knows I have to go home. He's given me his number. Levi obviously likes me, for some reason unknown to me. I move back from him to answer.

"Yes." I say. "I do like you. You've been so kind to me, and you trusted me with your tattoo. You taught me how to swim, and I- I really am glad you chose me." Levi smiles.

"I like you too Eren." He says. It's the simplest line in the world, but it still fills my stomach with butterflies. I feel my face grow warm and my head get dizzy. All he said was 'I like you too'. _Pull yourself together Eren!_ He didn't even say anything special, so why do I feel so hot and dizzy? I've never felt like this, not even back home. Maybe it's because we just had sex...? It's not like I have any past experience to go off of.

I press my face into Levi's chest and just breathe in his scent. He smells like soap, and I can hear his heartbeat. It's actually extremely comforting. I feel his breathing slow down after a few minutes as he falls asleep. His breath moves the hair on my forehead ever so slightly, and it tickles.

Everything about this moment is so perfect. I'm warm, I'm comfortable, and I'm breathing in the smell of Levi's soap. I'm so extremely happy, and I could stay here forever. I don't want to leave. The only thing making me miss home is my family and friends. It'd break their hearts if I stayed here.

I don't want to have to think about leaving Levi right now, so I push the thought out of my mind and close my eyes, falling asleep to the sound of Levi's even breathing.

* * *

When I wake up, it's to the sound of loud thunder. I'm cold again. Where's Levi? I sit up and wince.

"It's gonna hurt for a little while." I turn quickly to see Levi standing in the doorway holding two mugs, each piled high with whipped cream, and a plate of cookies. He brings them over and sets them down.

"What's that?" I ask. Levi doesn't reply, he simply hands me a mug. I blow on it gently before taking a sip.

"Hot chocolate. Poured the packet in the water myself." Levi says. I laugh and take another sip, appreciating the generous pile of whipped cream. I close my eyes and eat a cookie. They're chocolate chip.

"Well?" Levi asks a little nervously. "How are they?"

"They're good." I tell him. "Send my compliments to the chef." I smile. Levi smiles back and leans over to kiss my forehead.

"The chef appreciates your compliment." I laugh.

"Maybe you should give up your singing career and become a chef." I say. Levi rolls his eyes. "Well I'm glad you like them." He says. "Hanji always says they're too crispy on the outside." I finish my cookie my and take another.

"That's how a cookie should be. Crispy edges and gooey inside." Levi smiles again, and I decide it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I must have been staring, because the next thing I know, Levi's snapping his fingers in front of his face to get my attention.

"Eren. Eren. Hey. What are you looking at me like that for?" He's giving me this weird look. I blush.

"W-well you smiled and I just..." I trail off and look away. "Well..." I say softly, "I just thought you looked really pretty." I know my face is warm, but it it can't be nearly as hot as Levi's, because his face is the brightest shade of red I've ever seen.

"O-oh." He says. "You really think so?" He asks. He puts a hand up to his face as though he's nervous I'm going to say no, which is all the more reason for me to say yes. So I nod, and Levi turns a nearly impossible shade of red.

"A-anyway..." he says after a moment, "I was gonna ask if... you wanted to watch a movie?"

"Sure." I get up, and I stumble straight forward into Levi's chest. He laughs and helps me stand properly.

"Careful." I sit on the edge of the bed while he gets my clothes for me. He helps me get dressed and down the stairs into his viewing room.

The room is huge, practically a movie theater. I look around the room as Levi flips through a list of movies.

"This room is huge!" Levi turns and looks at me. He glances around the room.

"Yeah I guess it is." He holds up a movie. "Is _Anastasia_ good?" I nod and he starts the movie.

Just before it starts, he says something under his breath that sounds almost like 'I love you'. I shrug it off and focus on the movie. After all, he can't possibly love me.

Right?

* * *

 **Alright it's not too long and it's probably not my best. Sorry for the wait, I'm so sorry. I'll try not to take so long next time. See you then!**

 **:)**


End file.
